fnafocfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Arry The Armadillo/@comment-36281812-20180930141123
Haha, time to review these cause I'm bored! About Arry is a armadillo animatronic who was a little kid who was killed by the purple guy. He/She was just watcing bonnie play "happy birthday" on his guitar when the poor kid was lured and murdered. - Well what a non-cliche backstory. - Where it goes Arry starts at backstage in 1, and goes in dining area, restrooms, kitchen (can be heard), west hall, west hall corner, supply closet, and of course, the office. In 2 however, it starts in prize corner, and goes to hallway, party rooms 1 3 4, both vents, and the office. - To be honest I think the animatronics don't have a route, just kinda... jump around to get to the office. - Appearance Its a armadillo with light green eyes, darkish brown shell, brown skin, and jagged teeth. Arry also can roll up into its shell, making it fast and dangerous. Also its eyes can go in "crazy mode" where it has tiny pupils, and seen with a creepy smile. crazy mode mostly happens on nights 4-6, but can happen on any night. (somtimes is seen with a fedora but rare) - So a normal armadillo color... BUT THEY CAN ROLL UP INTO THEIR SHELL? EXCUSE ME, NO. CRAZY MODE? JAGGED TEETH? NO, JUST NO! - Jumpscare Arrys Jumpscare in fnaf 1 is rolling right in your face, and fnaf 2 is when it runs up to you, and scratches you, while having crazy mode. - She can't roll... She wouldn't have a round enough shape, and armadillos themselves can't even roll. Nights o Active Night 1: doesnt move, but still can. theres a 1/10 chance it will jumpscare you. - Animatronics move on this night, but don't go to the door... - Night 2: doesnt move too much, maybe a 3/10 chance. - K...? - Night 3: Much more active. 5/10. - K... - Night 4: say goodbye to your face. 7/10 - 7/10 would pretty much be night five.. - Night 5: hope your good at siging, cause your going to be a animatronic soon 8/10 - 8/10 would be night 6... - Night 6: OH MY GOSH. GOOD BYE TO YOU. 10/10 - That's like 20/20/20/20 mode. And also, 10/10 is impossible, so its OVER 20/20/20/20 mode. This character needs to tone down the strength. - Night 7: AI guys. - No comment. - Realtion Freddy: Thinks hes fat and grumpy, but they talk often. - YOUR FAT AND GRUMPY, GRUMPY ISNT A GOOD TRAIT FOR TALKING! *talks with often* - Chica: Really good friends! - Godwhy. - Bonnie: Love meter: 10/10 - GODWHY. - Foxy: YOU ARE A PIRATE! - ._. - Shez: In fnaf 1, they really can't talk cause his thingy. in fnaf 2, they are friends. - Whats Shez? - FiFi: Loves her and likes her hang abillity. - Sadly, I butchered her hang ability in a review. - Kenzi: Good friends! - wutarethese - Margret: Yah, i guess. - ditto - Haley: Yah, i guess again. - ditto - Wolfy: NOPE. - ditto - Kiki: Hates her like she hates it. - ditto - Both ghosts: Likes them. - ditto - TOO MANY TOYS: likes them all. except for the puppet, he's to spooky. (sorry i didnt get all OC's) - I'm lucky. And all toys is lazy. - Some facts about it! No one knows what gender the kid was, so spooooooooky. - Seems like lazy writing to me. - People think that freddy doesnt move on the first few nights is that Arry rammed into his legs, and the company was fixing it! - Um, what? If they were fixing his legs, he wouldn't be on the stage, and if he was, wouldn't be standing. - Favorite face is >:3! - ... - If it rolls, to make it fair it makes a loud, rolling noise. - It can't roll. Its impossible. Even in FNAF's world. - GREATEST ENEMY OF ALL TIME. Its cat. - CAT from FNAC? - Easter eggs! Sometimes, if you look at the cam 2b poster in fnaf 1, it will show a picture of Arry with blood pouring out of its eyes, neck, arms, legs, and chest. - God why... - It also may have a secret jumpscare and it is when its in your room, the screen fades to black, then you cant see a really faint glow of its head, in tiny text and in for 1 frame it says, NO ESCAPE. Or on rare ocassions it says TROLOLOLOLOL. (lol) - Using memes doesn't help this oc. - I like to ski. ..... - The heck? - Foxy stuff DO WHAT YOU WANT CAUSE A PIRATE BE FREE, YOU ARE A PIRATE! YAR HAR FIDDLE DEE BEING A PIRATE IS ALRIGHT WITH ME! DO WHAT YOU WANT CAUSE A PIRATE IS FREE, YOU ARE A PIRATE! - Ditto -